Collection of Randomness
by Raifuujin
Summary: DC/MK drabbles, shorts, and one-shots that plunnies attack me with. Rated because I'm not sure what they will come up with for later chapters. Ch 2. Surprises - Why is today so different for Conan?
1. Math Test

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. Be thankful, because I have no mystery knowledge whatsoever.

-o-

A huge sigh came from the back of the room. Anyone who looked would have been surprised to see that it had come from Kuroba Kaito. The normally boisterous magician was just staring apathetically at the wall, his cheek propped on his right hand.

The day had started like normal. He'd gotten up, gone to school, and greeted Aoko with a flip of her skirt. From there, though, Lady Luck seemed to have taken a break from him.

When Aoko began her usual mop chase, he tripped on a book someone had left in the hallway. The mop collided with his head soon after. Then, in trying to catch up with her, Kaito slipped in a puddle that just happened to be in front of the stairs. To add insult to the injury, Aoko had insisted on _carrying_ him to the clinic.

The school nurse hadn't let him leave until just a few minutes before math class started and he'd just barely made it in time. He thought his luck might have come back, when he saw that the teacher wasn't standing in front of the room. Then he remembered. They were scheduled to have a math test that day and he'd forgotten to study. He didn't even get the chance to go over his notes as the teacher walked in moments later with a stack of papers.

Now, Kaito seemed to be having a staring contest with the paper. Around the room, the sounds of pencils on paper were constantly heard. Kaito sighed again, though quietly this time.

_Might as well get started…_

He reluctantly took his pencil in hand and looked at the first problem.

_Let's see…I have to find the sum of 2__²__, 6__²__, 4__²__, 9__²__, 11__²__, 23__²__, and 25__². Just put it in the calculator and…_

After he pressed 'Enter', Kaito did a double take when the answer popped up. He even went back and entered the numbers again to make absolutely sure that he'd gotten the correct answer. When it gave the exact same number, a huge grin spread across his face.

_This might not be as bad as I thought it would_, he thought as he confidently wrote '1412' in the blank.

-o-

_Meanwhile, at Teitan Elementary…_

Conan absently wrote down answers on his own math test, not even bothering to try and hide how easy and boring the test was for him. All too soon, all of the answers were filled in and the bonus was the only thing left.

'_Who's name do you get when you multiply 9, 10, and 54.1?' So 9 times 541…_

He quickly multiplied in his head and wrote the numerical answer without thinking. Then when he became aware of what he'd just written, a wry smile came to his lips.

_I guess that there is no getting away from this number, is there? Wonder if Haibara noticed…_

He wrote the real answer underneath the number and handed in the test.

When Kobayashi graded the papers, she wasn't surprised to find that only Edogawa-kun Haibara-chan and had gotten the answer correct. Maybe she shouldn't have assumed that kids can associate the numbers with the word Sherlock…

-o-

A/N This idea was spawned from my own Statistics test, which had the problem I gave Kaito. I wasn't having a bad day, but seeing that answer still make me smile. I didn't want Conan to be left out though, so I just came up with something quick. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer: Do not nor want to own Detective Conan. It would not be nearly as popular or long if I did.

~o~

Conan couldn't figure out why everyone was acting so strange today.

Before he left for school that morning, Ran told him not to come home until five. When he asked why, she just said that she and Sonoko were going shopping after school. That didn't explain why he _couldn't_ come until then. He knew Kogoro was out on a case, but that shouldn't have mattered. He'd been alone at the agency before. Why should today be different? He just agreed with Ran, though, because he figured the Shounen Tantei-dan would drag him somewhere anyway.

Only, they didn't.

"Sorry, Conan. My parents told me to get home quickly today."All three of them said the same thing, and then ran off, leaving him and Haibara standing at the school gate.

"Well, I guess it's just you and m-"

"Pass. I have some things to work on at Hakase's. Maybe you should just go somewhere and relax for once, Kudo-kun." With those partings words, she turned and calmly walked away. It took a few moments for Conan to regain his senses. When he did, he quickly closed his mouth (which had been hanging open to the world) and decided that he would go to the library. He hadn't been there since…well…the time that psycho librarian had tried killing him and the others. It hadn't exactly been the best experience.

_Well, might as well put better memories over it_, he thought as he walked through the double doors, taking a deep breath as the scent of books filled the air. He'd missed this smell. It was the same as the library in his house. The shrunken teen immediately passed by the children's section in the direction of the adult mystery books. After a brief time of searching, he found what he was looking for. A huge grin spread across his face as he pulled out The Sign of Four and went to sit in one of the big armchairs in the reading area.

_Let's see…"Chapter 1: The Science of Deduction. Sherlock Holmes took his bottle from the corner of the mantelpiece…"_

-o-

Hours later, a vibration in Conan's right pocket brought his attention back into reality. He put down the book and took out his cell phone. When he saw the time, he mentally groaned. It was almost 6:30.

_Then the text must be…_

It was.

'Where are you? Dinner is ready and Tou-san's getting impatient. Come back ASAP.'

Conan let out a sigh. He supposed he was just lucky she didn't call. She tended to get worried easily. He hurriedly went to the front desk to check out the book and typed a message telling Ran that he was on his way home.

As Conan approached the agency, he felt a sense of foreboding. Looking up the stairs, he noticed that there wasn't any light shining from underneath the door.

_But didn't Ran just say that she had dinner ready?_ Immediately suspicious, the mini detective silently climbed up to the apartment door and pressed against the wall. No sounds could be heard from the other side. He slowly reached up and turned the knob, pushed the door open, and peeked inside.

Nothing.

Still wary, he crept into the room, eyes flicking back and forth. Everything was the same as he'd left it that morning. He set the book down and started to enter the kitchen, only to have a hand suddenly reach out and pull him in. Conan didn't even have time to react before the lights were thrown on, momentarily blinding him.

"Happy Birthday!"

_Eh?_

As his eyes adjusted, he saw that Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Haibara, Agasa, and Kogoro were gathered around and a cake sat on the counter behind them. Ran hugged him from behind.

"Well? Were you surprised?"

Conan could only nod. As always, he'd forgotten. As they went into the living area to eat, he decided that Haibara had been right. Sometimes, he just needed to relax more.

-o-

After the party was over and everyone had gone home, Ran and Kogoro had gone to bed, leaving Conan in a room with a small mountain of unopened gifts. They had been kept in Ran's room before he arrived, but were forgotten until she opened her door to find them on her bed.

_She didn't have to let me stay and open them, though. I would have been fine waiting until tomorrow…_

The first present Conan picked up was from the Shonen Tantei. Really, none of the boxes had tags, but this one was rather messily wrapped. Inside lay a couple of manga volumes. He recognized it as a soccer series he'd been hearing about. Though he wasn't a big manga reader, he supposed this one might be worth his time…after he finished the Holmes book.

The next gift was from Agasa. He couldn't think of anyone else who would give him a 'toy' gun that could secretly shoot tranquilizer darts. Haibara's did surprise him a bit, though. He wasn't even aware that they made mugs that said 'Happy 7th Birthday Again'. Must've custom ordered it…

Ran's came next. Conan knew it was hers as soon as he saw the red wrapping paper. As he tore through the covering, he broke into a smile. It was the newest Detective Samonji story by Shinmei Kaori. As he remembered the case where they had tried finding he father, Conan wondered if he would be hearing from Heiji soon. He'd actually been surprised that the Osakan hadn't been at the party. Ran had said that he'd had a kendo competition, but Conan could easily imagine him skipping that just to come.

Just as he was about to put everything up and go to bed, Conan noticed that he still had one more present to open. It was white and tied with a red trimmed blue ribbon. He picked it up and turned it in his hands.

_This definitely wasn't here with the others when I started…_

He removed the bow warily, then began undoing the wrapping paper. The first thing he saw was a card.

"Dear Tantei-kun,

Happy Birthday! I would have come to your party, but you probably would have noticed. You do tend to have that annoying ability to tell when I'm around. Since I couldn't grace you with my presence, my gift to you is a break from those irksome murder cases. An acquaintance of mine was kind enough to make a charm for you. I was told it would only last a week, so enjoy it while you can!

Hope to see you at my next heist!

Kaitou KID ツ"

_...Okay, how often can one person be surprised in one day?_ Conan pulled out the 'charm.' It looked like a simple bracelet made with black beads. _At least it isn't something weird. I doubt it actually works, but wearing it couldn't hurt._

After he slipped it onto his right wrist, Conan picked up all of the other gifts and put them on the bookshelf. He would find a place for them tomorrow. It had been a good day, but right now, the only thing going through his mind was how nice bed sounded right then.

~o~

A/N …Why do I have to write so much for such a small idea? "Haibara gives Conan a mug that says 'Happy 7th Birthday Again'" turned into a whole mini piece about his birthday (and that bit became a minor part)! And if anyone's wondering, Kogoro just gave him some money. …Anyway, this mons...er,story came to me when I saw that my grandmother had a mug that had 'Happy 39th Birthday Again?' and thought it would be appropriate for the 'recently de-aged' Shinichi. Then my mind took off running... Reviews would be appreciated!


End file.
